Botan's visit
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: botan visits Kurama


BOTAN'S VISIT

By: ME

SUMMARY:BOTAN COMES OVER TO KURAMA'S HOUSE TO STAY FOR HER VACATION AND GETS MORE THAN JUST A STAY AT HIS HOUSE WINK

Spirit World

Botan was resting in her chair at her desk when Koenma came over to her in his teenage form,

" Botan. " he said to her.

Botan looked up from writing down the number of people she had to bring to the spirit world that day and at her boss.

" Lord Koenma. " she replied to him.

" I want you to have the rest of the month off, starting today." he told her and was about to leave when Botan stopped him,

" But why and what about escorting the souls here? " she asked him as she got and waited for him to answer.

" Well I noticed that you you've been working too hard this year and thought you might need a vacation and as for guiding the souls I'm going to Ayame do that while your off of work." Koenma answered his best fairy girl s he once again turned around to leave, but stopped him with one more question.

" Where am I supposed to stay, Genkai's place is filled up with Touya and Yukina's kids, along with Jin and their group. Yusuke moved in with Keiko and Kuwabara is still living with his sister her boyfriend and Hiei is in the demon world his mate Mukuro and their child Keno."

" What about Kurama? " Koenma asked.

" I thought he was still at his mother's house." Botan answered her boss.

" He is but his mother gve the house and moved in with his step-father and step-brother."

" What! When did this happen?! " Botan shouted she got excited at getting a chance at being with her love, she and Kurama had been dating for awhile and they never got past the kissing or hugging _' especially with everyone always finding us at the wrong time and the last time we tried to be intimate with each other, yusuke and gang showed up and poor Kurama had to take a cold shower for an hour! '_ Botan thought to herself.

" Well it's been about two weeks now and... " Whatever Koenma was gonna say, was never heard as Botan ran past him and out the door to her room packed a months worth of clothes in a suit case, called Kurama to let him know she was coming over and had a surprise for him and got surprised when he said that he had something to say to her when she got there, changed into her faded jeans and red tank top and sneakers, summoned her oar and out the door she went and out to the human world, wondering Kurama had to tell her.

_' I hope it nothing bad. '_she thought as she came within one block of Kurama's house and made her oar disappear and started walking towards the white and black house with her suit case.

while she was walking towards Kurama's home, Kurama was having a conversation with his demon side, Youko.

_' What if she doesn't like what I have planned.' _Kurama mentally asked his demon side,

_**' I'm sure she would be thrilled and besides she said she had a surprise for us when she got here. ' **_Youko told his human side as his demon side finished this thought, he picked up the smell of his girlfriend at the door and went to open it just as Botan was about to knock.

" Hey how did you know it was me? " she asked a little upset.

" Well two reasons, one your scent and two you called remember." Kurama answered as he gave her a kiss on her cheek and as he lent back he saw the suit case in her hand.

" Botan, why do have a suit case in her hand? Did Koenma fire you? " he asked as he took it from her and stepped aside to let her pass.

" Well one that's the surprise and two no Koenma did not fire me. " she said in a teasing tone as Kurama set the suit case down by the couch and walked back over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" You know you shouldn't tease a fox Botan. " he whispered in her ear as she up her arms around his neck as he started to kiss up and down her neck.

" And why is that fox boy." She said as she too kissed up and down his neck and started to go to his shoulder, which is already bare, when he pulled back and smirked at the disappointed moan he got from his Botan.

" Because foxes tease back. Now then I believe you had a surprise for me did you not? " Kurama asked as he jestured to the suit case again in question.

" Oh, I almost forgot, Koenma gave this month off because he said I've been working too this year. Isn't that great! " Botan said happily with her famous smile on her face.

" Yes that's very good to hear and I'm guessing that you wanted to stay here with me." Kurama said with hopeful eyes as he and his demon side thought _' __**please let her say yes. '**_

But Botan decided to play a little game with to get back him for that trick he did earlier and had gone and got her worked up and move away.

" Nope. "

Kurama was really upset to hear that he had hoped that, _**' Don't fall for it Shuichii. ' **_Youko said to his human side. _' what do mean don't fall for it? ' _Kurama asked back as he heard Botan say that she going to stay over Keiko's for her vacation and became even more upset. _**' Use your nose stupid and tell me what you smell. ' **_Youko told him as Kurama did he could smell that Botan wasn't serious and that she lying about not staying with him and he decided to play along and look crest fallen.

When finished speaking about she had planned with Keiko, Kurama looked out to the window and saw the sun setting.

" Well then you better get a move on if you want make it there by night fall. " he said in a sad tone and turned to go up the stairs to his room leaving a stunned Botan behind.

" Kurama. " she said as she heard his door shut. _' He actually thought I was serious. ' _she thought as she too started up the stairs and to his room, when she got there she sniffling noises as if Kurama was crying and opened the and saw her shirtless boyfriend, with his back to her and he was shaking.

" Kurama I'm sorry. " Botan said as she came over and sat down on his bed and was about to reach out and put her hand on his shoulder when all of a sudden she was laying on Kurama's bed with said person on top of her with a fox grin and he mischief in his and that's when it all hit it her, he faking.

" Hey that wasn't very nice Kurama you made feel guity because I thought I had hurt our feelings." She said as she looked at him with slight anger in her purple eyes as she looked into his eyes, she saw that they had a tint of gold in them.

" Botan. "

" Yes. "

" I still didn't say what I wanted to say to you." He replied as he looked her with all the love he held for her and more.

" And what's that? " She asked back.

" Botan, will you be my mate? "

Botan couldn't believe what she heard him ask her and the only thing she could think to do was kiss him.

" I'll take that as a yes. " he said after let go to breathe.

" More like a hell yes. " She said as she saw him lean in and kiss her.

After that you say that Botan had _very_ long and exciting month long vacation;)

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FOR MY OTHER K/B STORY'S :)


End file.
